Phantoms of the Carribean Curse of the Black Peral
by The Young Authoress
Summary: A spin off from Pirates of the Carribean, with charicters from Danny Phantom taking their places. It is the same and different. A defently Must Read. Review if you read Please.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Cast**

**Oringal Part- New Name- Actor**

Captin Jack Sparrow- Captin Danny Phantom- Danny Fenton/Phantom

Elizabeth Swann- Samantha Manson- Sam Manson

Will Turner- Tucker Foley- Tucker Foley

Pintal- Dash- Dash Baxter

Rigitti- Kwan- Kwan Potty

Anamarie- Valerie Grey- Valerie Grey

Commidore Norrington- Commidore Lancer- Mr. Lancer

Governer Swann- Govener Manson- Mr. Manson

The Maid- Jazmine Fenton- Jazz Fenton

Captin Barbossa- Captin Masters- Vlad Masters

Scarlett- Maddie (Mum) Fenton- Maddie Fenton

Mr. Gibbs- Samual (Sammy) Manson- Sammy Manson (OC)

I will add any new charicters I might need to the begining of each chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Samantha Manson stands on the top of a ship. As she looks out toward the Atlantic Ocean she sings,

"We pillage, we plunder we rifle we loot.  
Drink up me 'earties yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

She suddenly stops when a hand grabs her sholder. She gasps as she turns around. "It's bad luck to be singing about pirates." says the 10 year old boy.

"Sammy, just cause your superstitous dosn't mean we all are." She looked ashamed of her brother. He ran off to become a salior.

"Samual Manson! That will do." called out Lutenit Lancer.

"Yes, sir." He says as he drops his head and starts messing with some rope. Under his breath he said, "It's bad luck to have a woman on board. Even if it's a minature one."

"I think it would be awful romantic to meet a pirate." Sam said.

"Think again Miss Manson." Lutinet Lancer said, "Pirates are a dredful, the lot of them. I tend to see that every pirate gets what he deserves. "A quick stop and a sudden stop."

Sam looks over at her brother Sammy. He'd been out on the sea for a year he had to know what it means. And he did. He started pulling on his hankerchif around his neck to symbolize a hanging. A look of horror comes across Sam's face.

"I agree, Lutintet Lancer, but I'm worried on the affect the subject will have on my daughter." Govener Manson said.

As Lancer is called away by another salior Sam says, "Actually I find it all facinating."

"That's what worrys me." Govener Manson said before walking away to help resovle the fight on board.

As Sam walks down the deck she sees a parsol floting in the water. She shakes her ringlets as she remenbers the fun she and her mother had fun playing with parasols. As she looks farther into the water she sees a dark skin boy, floting on a peice of wood, "Look theres a boy, a boy in the water!"

When she yelled that L. Lancer came running over with his men. "Man Overboard!" He yelled as all went to work, trying to save the boy.

When he was on deck she heard her older brother Sammy say, "Mary mother of God!" She ran over to see what was the matter. She saw a ship, on fire.

"Two merchant vessals run heavly on." Lancer said lieing.

"Everyones thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates." Sammy said.

"All hands to the boats." L. Lancer said. As the saliors went to look for surviers.

"Samantha,"

"Sam."

"Samantha," Govener Manson said, "I want you to look after the boy. He'll be your responsiblity."

Sam walked over to the boy and started stroking his messy black hair away from his face. Suddenly the boy woke up and grapped her hand. "It's okay." Sam said, "I'm hear to help you. My names Sam Manson."

"Tucker Foley." The boy said as he fall back into uncontiness.

"Whats this." Sam said looking at the necklase around his neck. It was a gold madillion with a skull on it. "Your a pirate?" She grabbed the necklasse from around his neck.

"Has he said anything?" L. Lancer asked. Sam quickly spun around hiding the necklase behind her.

"His name is Thomas Foley. That's all I found out."

"Take him below." As the men took Tucker Foley below deck. Sam walked to the end of the deck. She started at the madallion. It called to her. Put it on, Put it on. She couldn't resits it. She put it around her neck. Then she gasps as she shes another ship. Everything about it is black from the sails to the deck, and the Jolly Roger hung proudly from the mast. As she squeezed her eyes shut Sam woke up from this dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Tucker Foley

**Chapter 2**

Sixteen Year old Sam Manson opened her eyes. She pounced out of bed as fast as she could and grabbed the sword from the case in her trunk. "It was just a dream." She said breathing a sigh of relief. She put the sword up and went over to her dresser. She opened the drawer and pushed aside stockings and popped open a secret compartment that held the medallion she had taken from Tucker. It still called to her just like it did that first day. Put it on, Put it on. She couldn't resist it. She walked over to the mirror and quickly fastened it around her neck. She only meant to wear it for a second, but as she went to take it off her father said.

"Samantha, Samantha!"

She hurried as she grabbed her housecoat and tucked the medallion inside it. "Yes."

"Still abed at this hour?" Governor Manson said as he entered with Sam's maid Jazmine Fenton. He went over and opened the window letting the sunlight stream in. Sam was almost blinded by it. "I have a gift for you." He said tearing the lid of the box Jazz held. Inside was a lovely black velvet dress. The edges were trimmed in a deep purple. It had a purple lace at the bosom, and a big purple rose.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Sam said. She knew her father didn't support her habit of wearing black, "My I inquires to the reason?"

"Dose a father need a reason to dote upon his daughter." Governor Manson said. Sam smiles as she goes to change into it with Jazz's help. "Actually, I was hoping you would wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Sam asked confused.

"Caption Lancer's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it."

"Commodore Lancer as he's about to become." Jazz pulled the strings on the corset tight and Sam gasped. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." Sam gasps again as Jazz pulled the corset even tighter. "Samantha. How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." Sam said gasping for breath.

"I'm told that it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, woman in London must have learned not to breath." Sam gasps again.

"Milord, you have a visitor." A gentleman servant says to the governor.

"Don't tell your father." Jazz says as she loosened the corset a little.

"Thank you."

Tucker Foley stood in the governor's mansion; he had a package for the governor. 'What was taking him so long?' Tucker wondered and went over to look at a candelabra. 'Fine craftsmanship.' He thought. Then a piece of it fell of in his hand. 'Or not.' What to do with it. He heard the Governor coming down the stairs. He quickly dropped it in a umbrella holder.

"Mr. Foley. Good to see you, sir." Governor Manson said coming down the stairs.

"I have your order." Tucker replied opening the case to revel a beautiful sword. He picked it up and handed it to the governor. "The blade is four bits steel, and that's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" He asked the governor. The governor handed over the sword, and he balanced it on his finger. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is exactly the same weight as the blade." He flips the sword as he hands it back to Mr. Manson.

"Impressive, very impressive." He said putting the sword back in its holder. "Commodore Lancer is going to be quite pleased with this. Please pass my compliments on to your master."

"I shall. A craftsman always likes to hear his work is apperceived." Tucker said sadly. No one ever realized he made all the swords.

Just then Sam started down the stairs. "Samantha, you look absolutely stunning." And she did. The black dress fit her to perfections and showed off her thin hourglass figure.

"Tucker, it's so good to see you." She said walking down the stairs even faster. "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?"

"Samantha, is this really the time?"

"About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget Miss Manson."

"Tucker, how many times must I ask you to call me Sam?"

"At least once more Miss Manson, as always."

"See at least the boy has a since of propriety. Now we really must get going." Governor Manson said hurrying everyone out the door.

"Good day, Mr. Foley." Sam said pouting. She knew it was just for show. She and Tucker were close friends and when they were alone he always called her Sam.

"Good Day, Sam" Tucker said quietly, as Sam and her father's carriage drove away.


End file.
